1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and to a method of controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pertinent examples of the prior art include one in which metering is performed using a metering sensor having a number of metering elements in order to calculate amount of exposure (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-66458), one in which the portion of a person that is the person's face is detected from within the image of a subject and exposure is carried out in such a manner that the face-image portion will take on the appropriate brightness (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-107555), and one in which the position of a person, etc., is detected from within the image of a subject and AE (Automatic Exposure) is performed in conformity with the person, etc. (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-160122).
However, since control is performed in such a manner that the very portion detected as the portion in which a face or person exists will take on the appropriate brightness, accurate AE control cannot be carried out in a case where the detected portion does not define a face or person accurately, as in a case where the detected portion contains background or the like. Further, there are instances where the overall image of the subject will take on a much more attractive appearance if AE control of a specific target-image portion is carried out taking the background into consideration.